A Series of SK Carols
by KimBob
Summary: Christmas Carols twisted for amusement to a Shaman King style! Requests are taken.
1. cAROLS

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

**Hark the Herald Angels Sing**

Hark the X-law angels sing

Glory to Iron Maiden Jeanne

Peace on Earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled

Joyful all ye shamans rise

Join the justice in the skies

With angelic hosts proclaim

Jeanne is incarnated once again

Hark the X-law angels sing

Glory to Iron Maiden Jeanne

**Joy to the World**

Joy to the world

Hao's dead

We barbecued his head

Don't worry about SOF (Spirit of Fire)

We froze it all to death

And Jeanne and the X-laws sing

And Jeanne and the X-laws sing

And Jeanne, and Jeanne, and the X-laws sing

**Jingle Bells**

Dashing through the snow

On Horo Horo's board

Into trees we go

Getting kind of sore

Ren is getting red

Bailong is long-since dead

And Manta's dictionary keeps on landing on my head

Oh

Jingle Bells

Fausty smells

Ren won't go to bed

Anna has got PMS

And Yoh got slapped today

Hey

Jingle Bells

Fausty smells

Ren won't go to bed

Anna has got PMS

And Yoh got slapped today

**Deck the Halls**

Hao: Deck the halls with gasoline

Fa-la la-la la la-la la-la

Yoh: Shine 'em up to make 'em clean

Fa –la la-la la la-la la-la

Hao: Light 'em up and watch 'em burn

Fa-la la la-la la la la la

Yoh: Anna doesn't like those germs

Fa-la la-la la la la la la

**Silent Night**

Havoc night, death night

All lies still, within' sight

Anna just slapped us all with her left hand

Hurts too much to move, let alone stand

Sores and bruises are born

Sores and bruises are born

**O Christmas Tree**

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Do not let Anna see me

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Please let the presents hide me

I do not know what I have done

But Anna's got me on the run

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Do not let Anna see me

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

Oh, you better watch out

You better go hide

You better run now

I'm tellin' you why

SK fans are coming to town

Oh, they're makin' a list

They're checkin' it twice

They're gonna find out your e-bay price

SK fans are coming to town

They watch you when you're sleeping

They squeal when you're awake

They know your favorite color

And your favorite flavor milkshake

Oh, you better watch out

You better go hide

You better run now

I'm tellin' you why

SK fans are coming to town

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer **(For you, Kuramafangirl11, a fellow Ren fan! All hail Ren-sama!)

Tao Ren, the sexy shaman

Had some very pointy hair

And if you ever see it

I advise you not to stare

All of the other shamans

Never dared to call him names

For fear he would yell, "Kisama!"

And send them early to their graves

Then one freaky Christmas Eve

Horo came to say,

"Tao Len with your hair so large

I mistook it for a barge!"

Then all the shamans shrank back

As he grabbed the Hou Rai Ken

Preparing to kill poor Horo

For having gone and called him 'Len'


	2. mORE

**The Twelve Days of Christmas** (For you, MibuWolf! )

**Horo: **On the first day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

A hive full of angry bees!

On the second day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the third day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the fifth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the sixth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

7 cats a-scratching,

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

8 raging fires,

7 cats a-scratching,

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the ninth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

9 shamans screaming,

8 raging fires,

7 cats a-scratching,

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the tenth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

10 glaring Anna's,

9 shamans screaming,

8 raging fires,

7 cats a-scratching,

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

11 scary spiders,

10 glaring Anna's,

9 shamans screaming,

8 raging fires,

7 cats a-scratching,

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Renny gave to me:

12 days of torture,

11 scary spiders,

10 glaring Anna's,

9 shamans screaming,

8 raging fires,

7 cats a-scratching,

6 slapping bitches,

5 horse stampedes,

4 hit-and-runs,

3 nose bleeds,

2 biting dogs,

And a hive full of angry bees!


End file.
